Fan:Ragnarmon
'Ragnarmon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Ragnar is short for Ragnarok. 'Appearance' The strands of hair are turned to purple crystal containing millimeter thin lightning, extending to double the previous length, while the skull-shaped band grows sharper slants to the eye-sockets, and the maw grows more angular fangs. The extended kabuto flares wider as the chains within are released to drape across the back like a burning cape, instantly reacting to the presence of another being and enlarging in width and length with kanji runes carved into the surface. What flesh remained across his body before is burned clean away, replaced with a moderate layering of Red Digizoid that fully encompasses the skeleton, while hints of Gold Digizoid appear at seemingly-random points. The Hazard symbol on the forehead burns to life clearly with purple flame and releases motes of dark matter to poison the air around himself. The left arm rots off at the shoulder and leaves nothing behind but a jagged mass of armored bone, while curved and hollowed out talons jut from the ends of the gauntlet on the right, shaped akin to scimitars to allow for full-length gutting of the opposition. Niche-like joints allow for the talons to be thrown loose akin to daggers, and retracted or even regrown entirely over a short period. The red crystal across the body turns to purple and fills with the same haunting lightning. The rib-cage over the right shoulder grows into an entire upper torso connected to the kabuto, including two branching crystalline-arms and a pair of extended, daito-length Anglachel's to each hand. It is capable of functioning entirely independently of Ragnarmon's mind and follows the orders of the kabuto to counter assaults from that side. At the waist the bat symbol retained from Ragnisurmon morphs and wraps around the sides of the hips before flaring out and down, becoming the sheaths for two bastard-sword length Anglachel's hanging off of either hip. At the side of the kneecaps are sunken indentation's capable of releasing further chains. 'General Information' The unthinkable has occurred as the fallen Ragnimamon unite together to accomplish a multiple-Joggress, attaining power insurmountable. When the rest of Elkormon's troops have fallen, only Ragnarmon will fight onward against the odds, shredding the heavens and rending his foe until naught is left behind- of them or himself. The price of accepting the Dark Area into your being can be seen most clearly within his malefic figure, illuminated with the hatred of untold eons of misery and suffering given a concentrated form. 'Miscellaneous' Referred to as the living incarnation of the ''Dark Area's will, Ragnarmon has the highest concentration of dark matter in any species of Digimon that has never actually been sealed there for any amount of time. His presence corrupted the battlefield of the Symyl War so badly that the entire island it rested on was deleted to the Dark Area afterward 'Attacks' *'Sundering': Wraps up any foe nearby with the chains on the body, deleting any rookie and champion that isn't divine in nature. Angels are completely drawn into the holes to the Dark Area and immersed in the terrible nature of that plain, turning them into the very monsters they were sworn to defeat. *'Enkishin': Radiates purple flames from the holes in its body and burns lesser opponents to ash. *'Wuji': Taking up both Anglachel at the waist, Ragnarmon connects them by the hilts in his hand and spins them at an impossible speed, carving apart flesh and bone in a typhoon of metal and flame. *'Koncrow': The artificial body emerging from the shoulder cuts open ballistic rounds of any kind before they can reach the host. *'Ten Skewering': The talons on the hand are fired across the distance. They cut through and burn away living flesh and matter. *'Jigoku Rebirth': Pulls data from the Dark Area and takes on the power of a fallen demon sealed within that terrifying realm. It allows Ragnarmon to temporarily heal up otherwise deletion-worthy wounds for a narrow time period, but the additional strain ensures his eventual demise. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction